jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Moderation
'Moderation '(sometimes refered as "The Moderation" or "The Moderators") was a professional wrestling stable active in JVPW from August 2010 to April 2011. It was composed by almost exclusively JVPW Hall of Famers, topstars, and officials, whose common objective is to take control of the show. History Emergeance from pWo After Puke World Order losing from all of their Championship matches at the hands of Past Present Future, Awix and Daychay Contador, Acid Weatherly confronted Hyperion at Electronic declaring the end of pWo and the restarting of the Screw Time, alongside with The Enforcers. However, Weatherly was betrayed by his two allies who join forces with Hyperion. The following week, the titan announced the creating of a new stable, Moderation, which will include himself, the Enforcers, the JVPW President, Cash, and his acolyte "The Protector" Jacob. The clan used his new power to put himself as Challengers for every title, and Hyperion invited Daychay Contador to join them. Daychay refused the offer, and Moderation failed winning the titles at Brutal Birthday IV, event in which Cash lost the presidency at the benefits of Stevo Stine. During the show, Moderation allowed Daychay Contador to gain back the JVPW Network Championship from Umaito, in order to convinced Daychay to join the clan. Cold War and losing of authority After Moderation failed attempt at controling JVPW and the championships, the stable helped Cash to get the General Management of the show. During the following week, they tried once again to recruit Daychay, but never succeed. They were however limited by Stevo Stine, and their influence started to slowly go down, as war with WUA Rebelz and conflict with newly created Vendetta reached a critical mass. With Hyperion strangely cooperating with Nyarno and Psychedelic to stop WUA, the first tensions appeared in the group, with The Enforcers reproaching Hyperion he did not come to help Cash, took out by Vendetta. Return of Cash and domination After WUA Rebelz winning over Team Alliance with Naz pinning Hyperion at Fatal Deathmatch, the titan attacked Nyarno, and revealed after that he was pretending to be a good guy to make Daychay Contador join the Moderation. They then had a feud, with Hyperion challenging Contador for the Network Championship at X-Mas Paradise. Meanwhile, the Enforcers gets involved in Clash's Tag Team Tournament, and were thus chosen with PuroLucha, The Apocalypse Angels, and Foreign Invasion to face Vendetta at the Pay-per-view. Cash returned the following week and won the Get The Case 2010 during Electronic, to earn Lobster Boy's vacant X-Mas Brawl spot. During X-Mas Paradise, Cash won the JVPW Unified Championship with the help of members from Moderation, which has already won the JVPW Tag Team, Network and Alliance Championship, and HFW Heritage Champion Psyko Rellik, who betrayed his partner Psychedelic. The show ended with Psyko Rellik joining Moderation and the 6 members of the stable holding their respective titles. Extension of the stable The following day at Electronic, Moderation introduced a seventh member, Hall of Famer Scotty Insane, to the clan, and helped him winning the Hardcore Championship from Ursus. The week after, Hyperion defeated Nyarno with the help of the Masked Man, who already has cost Nyarno the Tag Team Championship during X-Mas Paradise, as he revealed himself to be Twister. Because of this, Nyarno was forced to join Moderation with the NO-LIMIT Championship, making Moderation the holder of every JVPW Title Championship with its 8 members. Hyperion later revealed he did that to humiliate Nyarno and said he will release him if he can beat the titan at Cold Winter, in a match where, if he loses, is his forced to turn into Duckman again. The match was finally set as the first ever Hell In A Cell in JVPW History. Dismantling and last remains At Cold Winter, Moderation dismantling started with Jacob losing the Alliance championship to Peter Hived. Cash then ordered his destruction and the Enforcers threw him out of the arena. He was released one week after from the company. The same night, Cash retained the JVPW Championship but Hyperion injured (legit) his achille tendon by falling from the top of the cage, resulting in the end of the match and the declaration of Nyarno's victory. Hyperion was forced to retired after the injury, with a last kayfabe-breaking segment that was incompatible with the Moderation angle. After that, Scotty Insane exclusive 3 apparitions contract ended, kayfabe resulting in his loss of Hardcore Championship against Mister Paradoxe and his released from an upset Cash. Moderation was then composed by half of its maximum members, and this number felt down again during the last Electronic of January, with Damian Murders, interim president of JVPW, decided to strip Cash of the title and to put it on the line for the return of JVPW Free-For-All. Later in the night, Rellik betrayed Cash and chose to keep his HFW Heritage Championship rematch, which he had previously lost to Nicky Down, making the General Manager status of Cash terminated. The Enforcers did not helped their leader and left ring with Rellik. From that moment, Moderation started to only refer as the alliance between Psyko Rellik and the Enforcers, only members to still have their titles. Total Dissolution Moderation illustrated themselves by injuring the Horseamen after a violent beatdown in February 2011, legit justifying Squid Boy's absence due to The Calamari Wrestler 2 shooting. One month later, videos of Squids and Lobsters were showed during Electronic and Clash, promoting the return of the Horseamen, but it was revealed that the videos were created by Moderation to mock the team. They then attacked the contenders for the tag titles Wild Spirit before their match at Acid Rain, thus unvoluntary allowing the really returning Horseamen to venge themselves and win the tag titles. After that, the Enforcers failed to regain the titles, resulting in Psyko Rellik dissolution of the Moderation by firing the Enforcers. A few weeks after this event, Jackhartant retired from wrestling to conduct some personnal projects, as Jay-X was released in May, stating a permanent end to the Moderation. Brief Return In August 2012, Rellik retains his title against Alexander Scott at JVPW Endline 2012 thanks to the interference of Jim Dragon. The following monday during 200, Rellik stated his alliance with Dragon as "Moderation 2.0". Both were attacked by the original Moderation as they reunite for one night only with Hyperion and their former theme. However, in September 3rd, Dragon was dismissed of his service with Rellik since he was unable to allow him to win against Mat Johnson. In Wrestling Members *Cash (leader) - August 30, 2010 to January 31, 2011 *Hyperion (second in command) - August 30, 2010 to January 31, 2011 *Psyko Rellik (new leader) - December 26, 2010 to April 11, 2011 *Jay-X - August 30, 2010 to April 11, 2011 *Jackhartant - August 30, 2010 to April 11, 2011 *Scotty Insane - December 27, 2010 to January 24, 2011 *Jacob - August 30, 2010 to January 23, 2011 *Nyarno - January 3, 2011 to January 23, 2011 Championship and Accomplishments *JVPW World Championship (1, Cash) *JVPW Web Championship (2, Hyperion as Network Championship, Psyko Rellik as Heritage Championship) *JVPW/2XPW NO-LIMIT Championship (1, Nyarno) *JVPW Hardcore Championship (2, Jacob as Alliance Championship, Scotty Insane as Hardcore Championship) *JVPW Wide Championship (1, The Enforcers) Theme Song *"B.M.F. (Blowin' Money Fast)" Rick Ross